Jax Teller One Shots (Sons Of Anarchy)
by samcros
Summary: one shots surrounding the character jax teller from the tv show sons of anarchy
1. Nursery

au where wendy and jax have a great marriage - prompting jax to surprise her with a brand new nursery.

※

When Wendy left with his mother, Jax waited until she pulled out of the driveway in the passenger seat of Gemma's Cadillac before he reached for his phone.

Ten or so minutes later, and Juice had arrived with Opie and two of the prospects in tow.

"Prospects are bringing everythin' in" Juice informed Jax, as he slid his gloves off and followed the male into what would be the nursery.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said the room looked like a dump" Opie chuckled, leaning against the door frame and inspecting the room.

Cardboard boxes were piled up, toys were scattered around, an over-filled laundry basket full of baby clothing and blankets sat in a corner and an un-assembled cot leaned against the wall beside it.

"And that's why I need help" Jax shook his head in amusement, before everyone started to get to work.

※

Getting up from his spot on the couch as he heard the front door opening and then closing, Jax turned to face Wendy.

"Hey, babe" Wendy flashed her husband a grin, placing a hand on her full stomach as she shuffled over to meet the blonde.

"I have a surprise" Jax informed Wendy, before he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"If the surprise is something sexual can it wait 'til this food goes down?" Wendy joked, as she placed her handbag down.

She had gone over to Gemma's for lunch, however it was more of a feast when Gemma insisted Wendy eat more than usual due to the fact she had a baby in her belly that also needed to be fed.

"It's nothing like that..." Jax smiled, as he held a hand out "Though it might turn to that when you see it" he couldn't help but crack a joke, chuckling as Wendy hit his stomach playfully.

Closing her eyes, Wendy cautiously took Jax's hand and followed him down the hall. Time was running out before the baby was born - and the couple still needed a name and a nursery.

"While you were out, I got some help from the guys" Jax explained vaguely.

When Jax opened the door, Wendy's eyes widened and a loud gasp escaped his lips. The room that had just been four bare baby blue walls was now decorated the way Wendy had always imagined it to look.

There white-painted cot was assembled and placed to the left side of the room against the wall, blue plaid-patterned curtains covering the window, a large white set of shelves was beside the door filled with nappies and baby products like creams.

Stepping into the room, Wendy slowly spun around and continued to stare at the interior and all of the little details - from the giant stuffed giraffe sitting beside the rocking chair, to the teddy bears lined up on the day bed.

"Jax" Wendy beamed, as she faced the proudly smiling male "This is so nice" a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

Jax's face lit up as he took in Wendy's reaction, shuffling over and wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"It's not the only surprise..." Jax spoke up, keeping his arms around his wife as he moved his head back slightly "I thought of a name" the blonde informed Wendy, who raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?" Wendy question, her tone eager.

"Abel" Jax revealed, the look on Wendy's face letting him know she also liked the name.

"I love it" Wendy nodded happily.

As she leaned forwards to kiss Jax, Wendy felt like everything regarding the pregnancy was going smooth. It two months, she would have a baby boy in her arms and have a family of her own.

※

 **a/n** hope you enjoy!

 **unedited**


	2. Four Words

**listen to** these four words **by** the maine

 **character:** hanna **plot:** when jax breaks things off with his girlfriend, he tries to convince her that it is for the best. has he made a mistake? will her confession save the relationship?

※

Jax and Hanna had been dating for close to a year now, and the club member was starting to believe he was no good for Hanna - as the club gained more and more negative attention from the citizens of Charming.

Hanna's friends didn't exactly approve of Jax either, thinking that one day she'd get killed or injured. But Hanna saw that as an exaggeration - nor did they know her secret.

Sitting up in the bed he was laying in, Jax looked over his shoulder at the sleeping blonde beside him before he gathered his jeans and shoes.

Leaning forwards, Jax let out an exhausted sigh as he ran a hand over his face. Rubbing her eyes as she slowly woke up, a confused Hanna watched as Jax walked across the room to pick up his t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Hanna frowned, taking note of the fact Jax was practically dressed and ready to go.

"Home" Jax answered regretfully, as he turned to face Hanna.

Walking back to his side of the bed, he picked up his 'SONS' rings and slid them onto each finger. Sitting up in the bed, Hanna was still confused as to why Jax was leaving,

"I-I don't understand" Hanna shook her head.

Pulling Jax down onto the bed by the arm, Hanna watched as he took a seat and kept his gaze off of her.

"It's over..." Jax swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why?" Hanna questioned quickly, as if she heard wrong again.

"I don't love you" Jax lied somewhat convincingly.

"Y-yes you do" Hanna shook her head.

As Jax went to get up again, Hanna placed a a hand on the males shoulder and pulled the male down. Pressing their foreheads together gently, Hanna gave Jax a pleading look - desperate to know why it was he was breaking things off.

Pulling away, Jax stood up and headed towards the door of the bedroom. Watching his retreating figure move down the hall, Hanna looked down and started to sob.

She still didn't understand why things had to end, though part of her had a feeling it was due to his involvement with the club.

※

Pulling her car into the lot, Hanna stepped out and shut the door with her hip. With a nervous feeling in her stomach, Hanna started towards the clubhouse where she knew Jax was - thanks to Gemma telling her the males whereabouts.

Heading inside, Hanna noted the way the guys were all looking at her strangely - on doubt having been told about the breakup.

Entering the chapel, Hanna was well aware about the rule of no non-club members being allowed to enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jax was startled, as he turned to look at Hanna.

"I thought you might like to read through these" Hanna handed him a dossier full of her records "You can keep 'em" the blonde added before she left the room.

She didn't want Jax to judge her, nor did she want to be asked questions about each incident.

Opening her front door as she heard someone knocking on it, Hanna opened the wooden door to see Jax standing on her front porch.

Stepping aside to let him in, Hanna shut the door and turned to Jax.

"Figured you'd want these back" Jax extended his hand and nodded down at the dossier.

"Is that all?" Hanna raised her eyebrows, as she took the item and placed it down on her table by the door.

Shaking his head, Jax took Hanna by surprise as he gave her a kiss - one that didn't seem like it would be the last kiss they'd ever have together.

"Jax-" Hanna pulled away, frowning as the male cut her off.

"I'm an idiot for breaking things off... _Clearly_ you can handle yourself" the male admitted, his tone turning amused at the end of his sentence.

"What?" Hanna decided to find out what was amusing Jax.

"I mean... you punched a guy because he took a _pie_ from you in a supermarket?" Jax chuckled.

"It was my favourite and the last one left" Hanna shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Shaking his head as he continued to laugh, Jax took Hannas hands in his own.

"Pie or no pie, I love you either way" Jax smiled at the female before him.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Hanna looked down at their hands.

Leaning in, Jax gave Hanna a deep kiss before pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?" Jax raised an eyebrow.

"It does" Hanna beamed.

※

a/n hope you enjoyed this (shitty) update!

unedited


	3. Mr Mystery

**character:** bianca **plot:** jax takes his latest girlfriend to meet someone special to him

※

Smoothing her dress out as she looked in the mirror, Bianca shook her head at her reflection and moved away from the mirror to pick out another outfit.

Her boyfriend Jax had organised for her to meet someone 'special' whom he was very close with.

Bianca had a slight feeling of both jealousy and worry as she wondered if it was a girl he had refrained her from meeting all this time.

Settling on a pair of black jeans and a nice shirt, Bianca grabbed her bag and keys and headed out of the door after slipping a pair of boots on.

She had spent most of the morning getting ready and doing her hair and makeup perfectly - ironically to look like she hadn't done much at all.

The ride over was spent feeling nervous, as Bianca genuinely didn't know what to expect.

What if Jax's friend didn't like her? What if _she_ didn't like Jax's friend?

Bianca snapped out of her thoughts as she spotted an empty parking spot outside of the diner - Hanas - that Jax had said he'd meet Bianca at and bring his friend to.

Bianca didn't know much about this friend, and it didn't help her nervousness going in clueless.

Picking a booth at the back of the diner, for more privacy and where it was quiet enough to talk and be able to hear the other person, Bianca slid into the red vinyl seat and looked around for Jax.

Grabbing the menu, Bianca started to read through and act as if she wasn't starting to fret about her upcoming meeting.

Minutes later, Jax appeared at the table - startling Bianca, who had invested her time in reading through the _whole_ menu in an attempt to pass time and not stare into space whilst waiting.

"Hey darlin'" Jax beamed, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

"Hey" Bianca smiled, pulling away as Jax did the same and took a seat across from the dark haired female.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me here" Jax flashed Bianca a genuine smile.

"No problem" Bianca smiled happily, though it looked more like a nervous one.

"Are you nervous?" Jax teased, as he tilted his head to the side with an amused expression.

Before Bianca could answer, Jax followed her gaze to the little boy who was running towards their table with a cheeky grin spread from ear-to-ear.

"Is _that_ your friend?" Bianca joked, as she looked to a smiling Jax.

"Bianca, this is Abel..." Jax began, as he helped the male up into the booth and take a seat "Abel, this is Bianca..." the blonde looked from the boy to his stunned girlfriend.

"She's pretty, daddy" Abel whispered to his father.

Staring at the pair at loss for words, Bianca didn't know what to say or how to react. She never knew Jax had a child, and she especially didn't know how to act around children.

"Nice to meet you" Bianca forced a friendly smile, as she extended her hand.

She felt her heart melt as Abel took her hand and shook it, the female realising how much of a spitting image he was of Jax.

※

 **a/n** hope you enjoyed! this one is more of an imagine than a one shot, but i hope you enjoyed!

 **unedited**


End file.
